The love between the Ice and the bee
by Kokaku Kidotai Meitantei
Summary: A Love story with a young boy and a Young woman. not a shoutacon. Lota pairings comming up
1. Chapter 1

A?N I do not own bleach,

* * *

After the captains meeting, Hitsugaya was returning back to his office only to find Matsumoto sleeping on her couch. Seeing his lazy Vice-Captain he slammed his door shut waking Matsumoto up. 

"What happened?" She looked around and saw Hitsugaya over her. Then she sighed in relief. "Oh it's just you Captain. You scared me."

"Did you do your work?" Hitsugaya asked knowing the answer as he went to his desk. Matsumoto shuffled around the empty sake bottles trying to get up. Hitsugaya was very strict about his work especially to Matsumoto. It wasn't the fact that he wanted to get the work done, it was the fact that it made him seem a bit older when he did it. Matsumoto on the other hand was making it worse, but they were still friends none the less. She came through when Hinamori was reinstated into the ranks and back on the Shinigami Women's Association even though getting there meant that she was suppose to pull a prank on her captain in order to get in. But Aizen pulled the fast one when he went to the Hueco Mundo, so she went with the whole drama in order to get in. Smart Girl.

"So Hitsugaya." Matsumoto leaned to him putting her chest on his head. "What happened at the captain's meeting?"

"Matsumoto, chest." Hitsugaya warned her.

"Oh sorry." Matsumoto removed them from his head. It wasn't the first time she did it, but he gotten use to it.

"Well nothing exciting." He explained as he reached his brush. "Just that I have to go to the human world with Second Division Captain Soi Fon."

"What?" Matsumoto looked at him. She couldn't believe that someone would assign them both together. She tried to picture it in her head Soi Fon and Hitsugaya together. Soi Fon would just be thinking about Yoruichi and Hitsugaya would just try to act like an adult. They had nothing in common, besides the fact of being captains.

"Yep with Captain Soi Fon." Hitsugaya sighed. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like being with her, besides the fact she was a huge Yoruichi fan she keeps to herself. Basically, what they were going to do was to find out about the recent reiatsu hub building up in Shinjuku, in other words a stake out.

* * *

Ok this is a short chapter, I wanted to do some chemistry with these two. either I make it a full fic or a drabble...I'll see where does this take me. Oh please visit my profile..need a favor 


	2. Chapter 2

At Second Division, Soi Fon was looking over the briefing papers. THen her thoughts trailed off. She was thinking about the next Shinigami Woman's meeting. THey was plaining a bridal shower for Isane who was getting married to Hanataro. They some what helped out, more like almost ruined if it wasn't for a certain drunkar coughs Matsumoto coughs. Then she was thinking how every woman in Seireitei have somebody, Nanao has Kyoraku, Unohana was thinking about Ukitake, Kiyone has that Rikichi kid, Matsumoto is too drunk to be in a relationship and Yachiru, Hinamori and Rukia are too young to be dating. So what about her, does she have someone? Sure she loves Yoruichi, but it only goes as far as sisterly love. Just recently people thought she was gay because of her Yoruichi obession. Then a crunching noise was above her, she turned around and looked up and it was her Vice Captain, Marechiyo Ōmaeda muching on some rice chips and picking his nose.

"Omaeda." Soi Fon looked at him darkly. Then a worried look was on his face. "How many times i told you not to eat chips on me?"

"Well..." He back up as Soi Fon slowly approched him. He remember the last time that she "warned" him. She picked him up and threw him in the sewers. Then a Special Forces opretive appeared just in time to save his with some important infomation.

"Captain." The shinobi called out from outside. "Captain Hitsugaya is waiting for you at the gate to the human world.

"Understood." Soi Fon then turned her attention back to Omaeda. "I'll deal with you later." With that it made a ice cold chill come up in his spine. Well at lease it whould give him time to hide until she comes back.

At the gate to the real world. Hitsugaya was waiting for Soi Fon. Matsumoto and Hinamori was with him keeping him company...more like annoying him. They was talking about the "date" with Soi Fon.

"So Shiro-chan" Hinamori went up to him. "So what ya going to do with Soi Fon?"

"Yeah, Hitsugaya I hope things will go good with ya." Matsumoto yelled almost falling down until Hinamori caught her.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Hitsugaya stared st her darkly.

"Yep"

"figures." Hitsugaya brushed off. Then He looked up and saw Soi Fon walking to them. Matsumoto straighted up trying to look sober for once.

"Captian Hitsugaya, Right?" Soi Fon Adressed him. Hitsugaya looked up, for some reason he noticed how beautiful she was. he somehow saw through her cold eyes and saw some thing that he chouldn't put his finger on. Nevermind maybe it was his imagination.

"Uh..Yeah." Hitsugaya snapped back to reality.

"So Shall we get going?" Soi Fon said it was more like an order. THen Hitsugaya was about to follow until he notice Hinamori and Matsumoto make faces at him. Hinamori was pretending to blow kissesto him and Matsumoto was mocking Soi Fon. Hitsugaya ignores them.

"Let's go shall we." Then the two captians left as the Vice-Captain waved goodye.

"So what do we do now?" Hinamori asked.

"Well, Hitsugaya always says: "I want that paperwork done by the time i get back.'' Matsumoto mimicked him.

"So should we?" Hinamori asked.

"I say we raid Kyoraku's sake safe." Matsumoto said. By the time Hinamori had to protest. Matsumoto was already heading to Division 8. "Come on Momo-chan!!!"

"Rangiku-chan wait up." Hinamori ran up to catch up with her.

* * *

Ok there is the second chapter. I wanted to make this a one-shot by hey..I wanted to see how does this work out. Is is my second non-crossover fic. And also the relation with Matsumoto and Hinamori wanted to make more like sisters instead of them being with Hitsugaya. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own bleach.

* * *

Matsumoto and Hinamori was in 10th Division office drunk. Hinamori had changed since she started hanging out with Matsumoto. She went from Aizen fan to a full blown drunk. Well if someone left befroe you can pull a prank, would you blame him for leaving..not only because he wanted to destroy to world but he didn't want to be the next one pranked.

"Ne, Rangiku-chan." Hinamori who was sitting in Hitsugaya's desk, called out to her drunken friend who was sprawled out on the couch. "Do you think we should start Shiro-chan's paperwork?"

"Nah..We get too later on." Matsumoto took another sip. Then she got up. "Hey I wonder what's going with those two?"

"What do you mean Rangiku-chan?" Hinamori asked.

"Well, I mean with Toshiro and Soi Fon." Matsumoto replied. "I mean..it like putting one who takes things too serious and a Yoruichi-Otaku."

"Yeah..I bet that she is playing with Yoruichi and Shiro-Chan is wondering about paperwork." Hinamori took another sip.

"Yeah, She's all like: "I love Yoruichi-sama.. I want to be just like her... If Anyone comes near..I'll like kill them Blah blah." or something like that." Matsumoto mocked her.

"Rangiku-chan you do a good impersonations." Hinamori commented.

"Thanks Momo-chan." Matsumoto said with a smile. Then she laid back. "You know... When I first met you two..I thought that you was going out."

"Well..it's not like that. We're not like Hanataro-kun and Isane-chan" Hinamori said. "It like...it like..."

"Like What?" Matsumoto pressured her.

"It's like we're sorta like a family, ya know?" Hinamori replied as she drunk her cup. "He's like a little brother to me."

"Ok that's it you're drunk" Matsumoto got up to take the sake bottle from Hinamori. "Give me the sake..." As she leaned to get the sake bottle she passed out on the floor.

"Rangiku-chan you drunken bitc.." Then Hinamori passed out on top of her. Then Byakuya came by. He looked in the office and saw Hinamori and Matsumoto passed out. Then he nodded his head and walked away.

Hours later. Hinamori and Matsumoto was still past out. Then their cell ranged. It was ringing for hours. Then Hinamori woke up with a hangover. She picked up the phone.

"Hello...Oh hi Captain Unohana." Hinamori rubbed her head from the Hangover. Then her eyes widen. "Yeah we be right there."

Then Hinamori had went ot her drunken friend who was still sprawlled out on the floor.

"Rangiku-chan wake up" Hinamori was shaking her friend.

"Momo-chan..not there...you'll make them pop out." Matsumoto a talking in her dream.

"Rangiku-cha.." Then Matsumoto grabbed Hinamori and had her head between her boobs.

"Oh Toshiro you're so cute when I hug you." Matsumoto was smothering Hinamori. Hinamori was muffling in her chest. Then she pinched Matsumoto waking her up. When she came to. Hinamori was gasping for air. "Oh Momo-chan, what happend? I had this crazy dream that you and Toshiro was ganging up on me."

"Unohana just called." Hinamori ignoring what Matsumoto just said. "She said that Hitsugaya and Soi Fon just returned from the Human world. They was attacked by some Arrancar..Unohana want us down in 4th Division."

"Ok Let's go." Matsumoto got up and headed to 4th Division.

At 4th Division. Every medic was running around tending to each and every Shinigami. Isane Kotetsu, soon to be Isane Yamada, was guiding the nurses who was scrambling around. Then Matsumoto and Hinamori approched her.

"Oh Vice-Captain Yamada." Hinamori greeted her. The tall woman looked at her two friends.

"Oh Hi," The Vice Captain greeted them. She was wearing an engagement ring that Hanataro brought from her.

"Where is Captain Hitsugaya and Soi Fon?" Matsumoto asked her.

"Follow me." Isane lead them to the private rooms in the Division. There that's where Captains and Vice Captains go if they are injured and want privacy. As they was walking down the hall. They stop at the door. Then Isane slowly opened the door.

"Here they are." They saw Hitsugaya in bed and Soi Fon across from him unconsous. She had severed sever wounds. Her hair was untied letting her hair loose. She was alittle pale...but it let out some beauty within her. Dispite of her stern features for once she looked like she was at peace. But Hitsugaya was awake after some therapy from Unohana. He was looking at Soi Fon.. Her lying ther reminded him of How Hinamori looked like after Aizen almost killed her.

"Shiro-chan." Hinamori was infront of him breaking his daze. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah..I'am.." Then a familiar someone grabbed him from behind putting his head between her bosoms.

" Ohh..Toshiro-Chan."

"Rangiku." Hitsugaya was trying to gasp for spme air. "Your chest...can't breath."

"Oh Sorry." Matsumoto let go of her captain.

"I'll be leaving." Isane stepped out of the room. Leaving the three friends behind but the ignored her as she left.

"So what happend Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah tell us." Matsumoto grabbed his hand

"Well we was looking for the Reiatsu hub when the arrancar came and ambushed us." Hitsugaya was still staring at Soi Fon who lied there sleeping. "Me and Soi Fon fought them off..but she took most of it."

"Shiro-chan." Hinamori and Matsumoto looked at him with concern. Then Hinamori leaned over to him. "Is there any we can do?"

Matsumoto wished that she chould strangle her young friend just for being there.

"Well what about the paperwork that I told you to do?" Hitsugaya asked and he leaned foward to his two friends. "You you both reak of liquor."

"Shit I should of use mouthwash." Matsumoto said

Then Hitsugaya turned to her 'What was that?"

"What was what?" She quickly brushed it off.

"Anywho." Hitsugaya continued. "I want you and Momo-chan do the reast of the paperwork and any upcoming paperwork send to me here."

"Ok." Matsumoto complied. Her and Hinamori already knew what he was thinking since they went into the room. It was her the captian of Division 2, Soi Fon. He is willing to stay by her side until she wakes up.

Outside Hinamori and Matsumoto are walking back the Division 10.

"Momo-chan are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Matsumoto asked her.

"Yeah." Then they graps each others hands.

"BOM CHICKA WAH WAH!!!" They shouted in unison and they started dancing in the hallway to the tune. Hinamori was following Matsumoto's lead. "BOM CHICK WAH WAH. Shiro-chan is in love. Shiro-chan is..."

"Shut the fuckup" A familiar voice came from one of the rooms. They look and it was Ikkaku. "And you're sing it wrong." 

"Oh Shut up and go back to your room." Matsumoto shouted back. 

"Oh fuck you!" he shouted back. 

"Do you want to take it old school baldy!!" Hinamori came to her friends aid. 

"Come on Ikkaku." Nemu popped out of the room. She was wearing leather clad clothing. "Let's go back, I'll stich you back up." 

"Yes ma'am." He went back to the room and put a red ball in his mouth.. 

"Nemu and Ikkaku. Who whoulda thunk it." Matsumoto said to herself. 

Meanwhile at the Room. Hitsugaya looked at Soi Fon. How can someone that cold can be so beautiful. He walked up to her bed and just looked at her. He wasn't sure was this true or was it his hormones. He put his hand on her face and gently traced his fingers over her face. Dispite of the harsh training she been through her skin is still soft. His finger crease over her head. Then he went to her cheeks. Her cheeks were plum and rosey red. Her smile whould be bigger than her face if wasn't so stren. They said that if women don't smile they'll have wrinkles, Soi Fon seem to defiy that statement. How can a young woman be like this...All he knew is that she was in love with Yoruichi, but she left her. But something in his heart told him that she was the one for him. As he took his last look at her before he went to bed

"Good Night Soi Fon." 


	4. Chapter 4

A while later after Hitsugaya was released from 11th Division. Soi Fon was still in a coma. Hitsugaya whould come by a give her red roses and place it by her bedside. Day after day, after he was finnish with his paper work, if Matsumoto did her job, he whould go to her and tell her his day even though there wasn't a reply. After that he'll asked Unohana how was she doing and if she was ever going to wake up. Unohana always say maybeon if her condition continues or not. Until...

One day when Hitsugaya was at his office doing paperwork with Matsumoto. He was egarly looking at the clock on the wall as he was doing his paper work. He was already tapping his pen on the desk. Matsumoto looked at him.

"...Hey, Captain." Matsumoto called him. "Captain."

No response

"Captain."

No response

"Toshiro!!" Then Hitsugaya snapped out of it and looked at her.

"You said something Matsumoto?" He asked her.

"Are you going to see her?" She asked him

"Who are you talking about?" he asked her.

"You know..." Matsumoto got up and went to his desk and leaned on him.he can smell sake all over her. "Soi Fon."

"Are you sober." Hitsugaya asked knowing the answer.

"I'm Sober..ish." She replied. "Oh that reminds me do you want to goto the watermelon patch with me and Momo-chan?"

"Maybe later." He brushed off. "I have to go see how is Soi Fon doing."

"Ohh" She whined "This is the third time this week, I think you have been spending too much time with Sleeping Beauty."

"I have not." He protested. "Just that..I donno."

"Come on Toshiro." Matsumoto rubbed his shoulders. "You can tell me. After all we're family, ne?"

"Well it's..." He looked out the window. "Complicated." It's like when I'm with her, I feel some what at ease...It's a feeling that I've never felt before."

"Oh Toshiro." Matsumoto looked at her paperwork. It's a shame to take a young man's happiness. So she did what a best friend could do. "Go ahead Toshiro, I do the rest of the work."

"Rangiku-chan." Hitsugaya looked at her.

"Go on." She picked him up and pushed him to the door. "She's waiting for you."

"Rangiku-chan." Toshiro looked at her. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said as Hitsugaya shunpo to 4th division.

Kiyone and Rikichi are walking around the pond holding hands. Then a white blur ran past them knocking them into the water. The white blur is Hitsugaya. He was running, because he was late. He just brought some roses from a nearby store. He arived infront of the Division. Unohana strictly forbids shunpo inside of her Division, because someone had knocked Hanataro down. Hitsugaya brushed himself off before going inside. Inside he saw Unohana tending to some patients...namely the 11th Division.

"Oh Hi Hitsugaya-kun." She adressed him as Hitsugaya approched her. "Here to see Captain Soi Fon?"

"yeah," He replyed. "Is she still sleeping?"

"Yeah, But.." Then Hitsgaya went in before Unohana had a chance to finnish what she had to say. "...she has a visitor."

He went to her room. When he opened her door. He saw a darkskined woman with purple hair. He recognized her, it was former leader of shinigami special forces Yoruichi Shihouin. Soi Fon's former teacher. She just came in to see her.

"So you must be lover boy that everyone is talking about Hitsugaya-kun." She stood up and walked to Hitsugaya. "If you really in love with her...don't make the same mistake as I did."

"Mistake?" Hitsugaya looked at her about the time he blinks she was gone. He wonder what did she mean by mistake..what happend between them. He heard stories about them how they use to be like sister until the incident involving the Urahara's exile. After that she never smiled until Yoruichi came back.

Awhile later he placed the roses on the vase next to her bed. Then He sat down next to her. He grasped her hand. He hands were as smooth as anything else. Her smell was so gentle, not like any women he met before.

"Soi Fon," Hitsugaya started off. "I wish you were awake, so that I can tell you how much I feel about you."

Then he saw a fly flying past her. Then landing on top of her nose. He went to shue it away. But He tripped on a power cord and his face landed on hers. His lips on hers...He first kiss...sorta. To what seemed like seconds was hours for him. It wasn't toungs, but ti was open mouth. Then something grabbed his througt strangling him, it was Soi Fon. She woken up by a kiss, she looked at him, seeing the young man gasping for air she let go of him.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" She looked at him as she was breathing heavily. "What are you doing here, Where am I?"

Hitsugaya chouldn't answer her. Even though it wasn't his fault..he felt guilty. He just looked at her. He didn't know she was fuming or what.

"Where's Unohana?" She asked. Hitsugaya looked at her. "Hitsugaya!"

"Uhh..I'll get her." He left her in her room. He haven't back with Unohana. He was too embarest to see her agian. Even in the Captain's meetings he'll advoid looking at her...

Until...

At Division 1 compound. Yamamoto had called his monthly Captain and Vice-Captain meeting. The Vice Captains whould stand next to ther respective Captian with the exception of three spots. you Aizen. Matsumoto noticed that he wasn't looking at her. Then she peered over to Soi Fon who was looking at Hitsugaya the whole time. Then she looked over to Hinamori who was using sign langauge.

(What's wrong with Shiro-Chan?) Hinamori Signed her from acrossed the room making sure that Yamamoto wasn't looking.

(He haven't gotten over it yet.) Matsumoto replyed.

(, poor Shiro-Chan) Hinamori looked down.

"Rangiku." Hitsugaya called her in a low but serious voice.

"What is it?" She lowed to his level.

"I told you not to mentioned it again." He told her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry." She lowed her head.

(Sorry, Shiro-chan) Hinamori signed.

After the meeting. Everyone was leaving out the room. Outside tthe Sakura trees was blooming. Hitsugaya decided to walk alone. Then as it was someone's sick idea of a joke he saw her under the trees. At a split second the looked st each other. The Sakura leaves was falling creating a mess of pink. Then She turned and looked at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was about to walk away...

"Wait" She ran to him. Then put her hands on him.

"Soi Fon."

"Wi...Will.." She stammered. "Will you go..go...out with me?'

At those words..it was as if time stopped and everything with it. Everyone looked at those two. Kyoraku's jaw dropped, Kenpachi's bells ranged like crazy, Unohana and Ukitake looked at each other, and Yamamoto just woke up.

"Wow." Ikkaku gaped. Then Renji handed him his paycheck.

"This is...going to be intressting?" Kyoraku tipped his hat.

"Indeed." Nanao shifted her glasses.

* * *

Sorry for the long , because the real world is just to good 


End file.
